


Time Will Tell

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [14]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A friend of my friend, Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Chance Meetings, Getting along, M/M, Sneaky Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Cloud really didn't mind babysitting the red heads. They practically lived with them some days anyway. Going to pick them up should have only taken a second. That said, he never thought that two of his friends would already know each other but once a solider, always a solider.





	Time Will Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy.

Cloud hated...cars. 

He thought it every time he had to drive one and was often made fun of for pining for his bike that was safely at home. His bike however was no conducive to driving around children. While he might have gotten away with one on his motorcycle, three to five kids was out of the questions. 

He had to sigh and remember that he was an adult, and one responsible for the safety of his cubs. It meant sacrifices like driving the stupid car that would probably go to Riku or Lea someday. Assuming the piece of shit still ran. 

He pulled into a parking spot and stepped out of the car, looking for his wild redheads. Lightning had to go into work and had planned to leave her children with her mother for the night but Lea has swiped her cell phone and made a change of plans. 

Lea and Kairi were at their house so often that they didn’t even have to pack a bag to stay the night anymore. They both had their own tooth brush and a few spare sets of clothes permanently at the Strifehart house. At the drop of a hat they were ready to stay the night. 

The playground was filled with children but the two he was looking for were like beacons with their bright red hair. He spotted them instantly, one on the swings and one on the monkey bars. Slightly harder to find was their mother. 

Lightning was used to blending in and being unseen but this wasn’t the type of place she could get away with that completely. She would want to stay visible to her kids but it was hard taking the war out of the soldier. Cloud knew how hard it was to adjust to being home but the kids helped her a great deal. 

She wasn’t too far away, sitting on a bench next to a man she was actually speaking with. They were each holding onto a folder telling Cloud that while work might have followed her around, it didn’t interfere with her kids time to play. They were speaking quietly but Lightning still had her eyes on her kids. 

“So i have to wonder if you were even aware i was called.” Cloud said, already speaking as he wandered towards her, not really caring what he interrupted. 

“Cloud?” Lightning looked at him with fond exasperation. “I didn’t think Lea really did it!” 

“You’re raising one sneaky kid.” Cloud grinned. 

She snorted. “I’m laying that blame at your feet, babe.” 

“Spike!” Her friend finally glanced up from whatever papers he’d been reading. 

“Zack.” Cloud didn’t bother to hide his surprise. “When did you get back?” 

“About a week ago. I figured i’d call you when i had a day off and i never seem to.” Zack beamed. “You look amazing.” 

“Awe, shucks Zack.” Cloud rolled his eyes so hard it should have hurt. “I always knew you cared.” 

Zack sputtered out a bark of laughter. “You’re so mean!” 

“So i guess asking if you two know each other is a stupid question.” Lightning mused. “It does make me feel better about you though. Cloud doesn’t keep shit friends.” 

“Eh…” Cloud said noncommitedly but Zack just continued to grin. 

“I’m actually trying to mend our friendship still. I’ll take any positive references you can give me.” 

Cloud rolled his eyes again but at least those old flight or fight instincts hadn’t kicked in. When he’d run into Zack the previous year he’d wanted nothing to do with his old friends. Being around them had brought back old memories and poor nightmares and made Leon worry about him something awful. 

It had taken six months for him to finally e-mail Zack and it had taken four days to get a response. It had been sooner that Cloud expected. 

Zack was still a mercenary with Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal but it seemed that lately their jobs had taken a turn. Zack was talking about getting out. Retiring. It was a pretty thought but he’d never do it without the other three. Their lives were too tightly bound together. 

His interactions with Lightning told Cloud more than enough. Zack was dealing in information now too. 

“Dunno, i know Cloud pretty well.” Lightning chuckled. “He wouldn’t still be standing here if he didn’t like you. He’d be all pissed i even had you in this park.” 

Cloud nodded to her in acknowledgement.

“Yeah?” Zack blinked. “Why?” 

“Too close to the babes.” Lightning chuckled. “Cloud doesn't fuck around when it comes to them.” 

“Well i guess that shouldn’t surprise me at all anymore.” Zack muttered, attention jerking towards the twin cries of delight. 

“Papa!” Kairi ran straight into Cloud’s side and Lea wasn’t far behind. 

“Can we spend the night?” Lea asked immediately as if he hadn’t already called Cloud to make arrangements. 

“Can i go to your class in the morning with Lea and Riku?” Kairi asked right after. 

Lightning chuckled. “Lea. Why am i actually surprised you called Cloud. Next time you gotta ask, kiddo. We talked about this.” 

Lea smiled shyly up at his mom, “Well you said you had to go to work tonight after the park so it makes sense right? That way you can come home late and go to sleep instead of waking up to take me to my defense class.” 

Lightning raised a brow. “Do i look like i was born yesterday. That’s a pretty rehearsed story you got there.” 

“Filled with true facts, mama.” Lea laughed. “Can we?” 

She shrugged and smiled at Cloud. “I take it that it’s okay with you since you showed up and all.” 

Cloud nodded. “Lea did make a pretty convincing case when he called. Working evenings going to be your new normal?” 

“Only for a month or so.” She sighed. “I’m working it out.” 

“Well, you know where we live when you need to do an emergency drop off.” 

Lightning sighed, looking nothing short of grateful. There was nothing easy about being a single mom. 

“Wait…” Zack said slowly, pointing between Lightning and Cloud and then Cloud and the kids. “Papa?” 

Lightning was the first to laugh, shaking her head immediately. “No, no. I’m not challenging Leon’s claim ever. They just call him that.” 

“He said we could…” Kairi blinked up at all three adults. “Right?”

“Right.” Cloud smiled down at her. 

“They just mimic what Cloud’s kids call them.” Lightning muttered. “And honestly, it’s nice for them to have positive father figures in their life.” 

“Ah.” Zack nodded, smile returning. “Makes more sense i guess.” 

“You two can go play for a few more minutes.” Cloud said. “I’m not in a hurry. I’ll call you when it’s time to go.”

“Okay.” Lea said, happy to shove in more time to play before leaving. “C’mon Kairi. The swings are still open.” 

“Kay!”

Lightning shook her head fondly as they ran off again. “I really didn’t think he’d meant it when he said you were coming to get them. Sorry Cloud.” 

“Do i look put out? Those are my part time kids.” 

“Fatherhood looks damn good on you, Spike.” Zack grinned. “I’d love to see it more. I only saw your kids for a minute but they were totally unimpressed with us.” 

Cloud smiled a little and shrugged. “They’re around Cid and Vincent all the time. It takes a lot to intimidate them. Passive adults confuse them because they don’t know many.” 

Lightning nodded. “They’re sweet kids though, and i don’t know where i’d be without you and Leon. Serah’s been really maturing and getting her act together lately but i’d still rather leave the kids with you.” 

“You know we love having them. I was serious when i said they were our part time kids.” Cloud mused, hands shoved into his pockets. “Now, not to change the subject but do i want to know what you two are doing over here?” 

“Classified, hun.” Lightning smiled. He would have loved to tease about that but he knew where both of their interests lied and it wasn't each other.

“You know how it is.” Zack sighed. “But seriously Spike, i’d love to see you more. See if i can’t get some kind of nod of approval from your husband.” 

Lightning snorted. “I wish you the best of luck with that one.”

Cloud didn’t even fight his smile. Leon was definitely a formidable opponent. “Why don’t you call me when you have one of your rare days off and we’ll see.” 

Zack grinned. “Seriously? Awesome!” 

“Let me go say goodbye to my kids.” Lightning said, dropping her things on the bench as she stood. “I’ll call you when i’m coming to pick them up.” 

“Sure.” Cloud shrugged, watching her head straight for the redheads. They were long passed needing those kinds of calls but Lightning made sure she was always a fixture in her kids lives. No matter what form it took, military life and raising a family weren't always a cohesive mix. With her stepping away there was a moment of silence between them that Zack was all too happy to fill. 

“You look happy, Spike. I’m glad.” 

“And you’re fishing.” Cloud commenting, sliding Zack a look. He knew him better than this. “Searching for a new calling? This isn’t your regular m.o.” 

“Some shit just needs to be done the right way. No middle man necessary.” Zack answered vaguely and shrugged. “Seph has been tired lately. I think if any of them were to humor the idea of retiring with me it would be him.” 

“Not like you couldn’t set up your own business with your own hours.” Cloud commented, almost hating the way he could shift right back into talking about mercenary work as if they were nothing but the accountants. 

“Just between you and me, i’ve been considering that. If i make the right friends, it could happen. I just don’t know if the other three would come with me.” 

Cloud blew his hair out of his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. “As if they would let you escape them.” 

Zack tilted his head back to look up at Cloud despite the sun being in his eyes. “They let you go.” 

“I was scared and swinging whatever weapon i could get my hands on too get away from all of you. In the end i wasn’t worth it. I was too new to be drawn so deeply in your ranks. You though, they love you.” 

“You know they don’t use words like that.” 

“Call it what you like. I’ve seen the four of you sharing space before. If they know you’re unhappy, and they must, they’ll do what they can to fix it.” Cloud smiled when Kairi waved at him to watch as she jumped from the swing. “But at the end of they day you gotta make yourself happy Zack.” 

“Maybe in a few months.” Zack agreed. “Time will tell. They won't ignore the problem that long.” 

“Papa,” Lea ran towards Cloud. “Did you see!? I taught Kairi how to jump off the swing!” 

“I saw.” Cloud chuckled, satisfied to leave the conversation there. “She had a pretty good landing, didn’t she? You two ready to go?” 

“Yeah.” Lea said. “All ready. Can i start the car?” 

“You know Cloud." Zack said. "One day i‘m gonna sit down and have the time to think about your life and be insanely jealous.” 

Cloud grinned. “As well you should.” He gave his keys to Lea, letting the redhead skip ahead to open the car doors and Kairi took an extra long hug from her mother. 

He wasn’t sure if Zack would ever call or not. If there would ever be one of those elusive days off or not. At least he wasn’t still dreading it. Zack said it himself. Time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a distinct lack of Hart in his weeks Strifehart post, but hey, Zack's back.


End file.
